


Fireproof

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill is unable to control his desires in the office and you encourage him to act on them after everyone leaves for the night.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Fireproof

Your fist gripped around Bill’s hard cock. Your other hand cupped his aching balls while you stroked him. He grunted when he finally felt your lips on the tip of his cock. Your tongue quickly licked the salty precum off of him. You continued to stroke him while you hollowed your cheeks and he gently pushed his hips closer so that you could take his cock into your mouth. You couldn’t fit him all in your mouth, so you stroked the part of his shaft that wasn’t wrapped around your soft lips. He carefully thrusted his hips, trying to get pleasure from your mouth, but not hurt you during it. He had to pull you off of him before he came down your throat. He wanted to empty his balls inside of you instead. You were prepped and ready for his large cock. He pushed you against the wall when you stood up. Bill’s cock teased your wet entrance. You held onto him as he took his cock in his hand and slowly, torturously, pushed it inside of you. 

You moaned his name. “Bill.” It came out in a long breath, like you could taste his name on your tongue. “Bill.” Again, you moaned his name, but this time it sounded louder. And louder. “Bill.” 

It sounded too close. 

“Bill!” He jumped in his seat. “Earth to Bill.” He had forgotten he was at work. In the middle of reviewing a case, no less and he somehow managed to let his mind go so far elsewhere that he didn’t hear you actually say his name. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?” He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, only now noticing the bulge that grew in his pants. Luckily, he was able to hide it under the table. 

“Um, I asked you what you thought about the killer’s signature.” You furrowed your eyebrows and then exchanged a look with Wendy. 

Bill looked back at the images on his desk. “Well the size of the mark on her back shows us that he wants to be seen. He wants credit for his work. If it were small, it would be a compulsive act.” This particular killer cut four strikes into the victims back, resembling claw marks. Holden input his opinion again after Bill. 

It was your first big case since Atlanta. You weren’t there then, but Wendy told you about how the case affected Holden and Bill particularly hard. Holden became depressed. Bill lost the marriage to his wife and she took their son with her.

Since then, Bill found a new love. You. You tried to keep it private at work. You didn’t want Holden or Wendy finding out. And you especially didn’t want Gunn finding out for fear that he’d have you transferred, or worse: fired. 

Bill noticed that his cock finally went down, but not without leaving a wet precum stain on his grey pants. His face blushed red, but fortunately, no one seemed to notice the reaction. 

Except for you. 

You normally kept your eyes on your boyfriend during meetings. You thought he was most attractive when he was focused on his work. You loved the way he looked up over his glasses to speak and how the lines in his forehead became prominent when something in his files bothered him. Your favorite little thing that Bill did was when he turned pages. He would lick his middle fingerprint and stick it to the page he wanted to turn. It gave you the chance to admire the noticeable veins on his hands and his large fingers. Then he would focus his attention back to his files and you’d do the same, hoping nobody caught your stolen glances. 

“Well, it’s getting late. We can wrap this up on Monday.” Wendy spoke, noticing how most of the group was losing focus anyway. She gathered her things and the rest followed suit. 

“I can finish up here, if you want to get a head start on the weekend.” Bill offered while shuffling papers into a stack and placing them into the yellow folders. 

“Oh? Are you sure?” Wendy set her folder on the table. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” It came off as a nice gesture, but really, he just wanted to be alone with you. 

“Thanks, Bill.” Holden said quickly and just as fast, left the office and was probably on his way to his apartment to lay in bed and replay the interview in his mind another hundred times. 

Wendy thanked Bill as well, although she felt strange leaving the cleanup work to the older man. Luckily you were there to balance out the concern. 

“What was that about?” You finally questioned your lover when the office was empty and dimly lit with fluorescent lights. 

He finished up organizing the files in the cabinet, turning his back to you to answer, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m talking about that look in your eyes you had today when you zoned out during the meeting. I recognized that look, but I’ve never seen it at work.” You snuck up behind him, gliding your arms around his body to hug him from behind. “I think about you too, you know?” 

Bill turned around, realization set in his eyes. Of course you would have noticed it, but his mind was focused on something else now. “You do?” 

You shrugged it off. “Oh, all the time.” 

“At work?” Why did he feel guilty for thinking about you at work. And he’s just now finding out that you do it too. 

“Everywhere.” You said it so simply, like it was no big deal that you were having salacious thoughts about him at your place of business. You disregarded his flustered state. “So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?” 

He cleared his throat, taking your hands in his and pushing you away. “This isn’t appropriate, y/n.” 

You were very tempting in the way you ran your hands over his clothes and the way you whispered back, “who’s going to know?” 

Your lips pulled his in like a magnetic force. “You’re filthy.” He said when you pulled away. 

“So,” You flirted. “Do something about it.” It wasn’t a demand as much as it was a taunt. 

You expected Bill to push you away again and warn you about all the dirty things he was going to do with you when you got home. You were not at all, preparing for what he actually did. He gripped onto your shoulders, spinning you around and bending you over the table. You felt him push his hips against you. “Is this what you want?” 

He was almost painfully hard, thinking about burying his cock inside you on the same table the four of you would be sitting around on Monday, but only the two of you would know about what happened on it. 

“I knew you wanted this.” You smirked with your body pressed to the cold table. You moaned, feeling his cock pressed against your ass. “You’re so hard.”

Bill grunted, pushing the weight of his body against your back and whispered, “You dirty, little slut.” The slanderous remark sounded almost foreign, like it didn’t come from his mouth. His face burned, he didn’t know where it came from. But you couldn’t deny the things it did to your body. You moaned in response, reassuring him. “You like that?” His cock twitched in his pants. “You want more?” 

“Yes, please, Bill.” You weren’t planning on becoming this desperate for Bill’s cock this quick. You thought you were going to hear his craving moans for you instead. “I want you to touch me. I’m so wet for you, Bill.” 

You felt his fingertips push your hair to the side and his lips brushed the back of your neck. “Is that right? Stand up.” 

You did as you were told, turning around to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him quickly, before he could give you another command. “Bill, I’m always wet for you.” It wasn’t exactly untrue, you found everything Bill did arousing. 

“You better be.” He warned. His fingers worked on unbuttoning your pants, he pulled them down swiftly with your pants. Bill encouraged you to sit back up on the table. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his rough fingers on your cunt. He could feel your heat between your legs. Bill’s fingers stroked your folds, and tugged lightly at your clit. The moment his thumb began circling your clit, you released a gasp that went straight to Bill’s cock. “You want to know what I was thinking about?” Bill remembered your question. You nodded a ‘yes’ with your eyes closed. “I was thinking about your pretty little lips.” He kissed you on said lips. You moaned through your lips into the kiss, feeling his tongue press against them. You opened your mouth just as he was pulling away from your wet mouth. “I was thinking about those soft lips on my hard cock.” He thrusted his fingers into you on the last word, causing your back to arch into him. “And that tongue.” He breathed out. “God, that tongue.” His fingers pumped inside of you faster, faster, faster, until your body shook around them. He held you close as your legs wrapped around him. 

Your moans went straight to his already hard cock and it twitched again. You moaned through your orgasm and your eyes became watery in desperation for your lover. You slid your legs off of his body and immediately when he removed his fingers from you, your hand cupped the bulge in his pants. You squeezed gently, letting him know that you wanted his cock without actually saying it. 

Bill’s hands squeezed your thighs, his eyes telling you to be patient and then he lowered himself to his knees. He could feel the heat from your used cunt on his face before he made contact. His tongue gave a quick swipe up your wet lips and applied pressure to your sensitive clit. Your hand fell on the back of his head, not pushing him down, just letting your fingers glide through his short hair. Bill shoved his tongue inside of your stretched out pussy and he sucked at your wetness. He grabbed onto your legs below the knees and lifted them up over his shoulders. One of his arms hooked around your thigh so that he could rub circles of your clit with his thumb. 

“So good.” You managed to breathe out while Bill’s tongue lapped at your wet pussy lips. “Oh, Bill.” 

You threw your head back, intertwining your fingers with one of Bill’s free hand. The sound of your moans and the wet sounds coming from his mouth filled the office. You failed on holding back another orgasm for a little while longer, but the way Bill’s tongue promptly flicked at your clit, bringing another heavy wave of pleasure through your body as your release flooded Bill’s mouth. Your hand weakly fell away from his short grey hair. “Oh my God.” You caught your breath. Satisfied that he had licked all of your juices from your cunt, Bill stood to his feet in front of you. “I thought I’d have to do some more convincing for something like that.” 

Bill forced his tongue into your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. “I didn’t need very much. I’ve actually thought about this a lot.” 

“About what?” You bit your lip, sucking in your bottom lip. 

Bill ground his hips into you. “About fucking you at work, over this desk. Hearing you fill these walls with your desperate little moans.” 

The wetness from your cunt rubbed off on his trousers. You wanted more friction. “Please. Please fuck me. I need you.” There was urgency in your voice. 

This time when your hands connected with the button and zipper of his pants, Bill didn’t push them away. He stopped grinding his hips against you long enough for you to pull down his pants with his boxers, exposing his thick cock. He groaned when he felt the cold office air on his cock. Bill took his cock in his hand, spreading the precum over the tip and running his hand down the hard length. He aligned it with your entrance, rubbing it against your slick. He lubed himself up with your arousal and you both released an excited moan when he pushed himself inside of you, slowly, filling you to the hilt. He pulled back, almost taking his cock out, but he thrusted back in harshly. One of his hands ran up the back of your tight blouse, pulling you closer to him as his cock was being rammed into your wet cunt. He had to get closer. He tried unbuttoning your blouse and thrusting into you at the same time, but he was struggling, so you took over, stripping off the shirt, exposing your bra. His hand held onto your hip while the other was wrapped around your back. His lips fell to your breast. There were still marks on your skin from the last time you made love. Bill loved to leave little bruises on your skin, but he could never put them where your coworkers could see. You had a reputation to uphold. 

You felt a large hand squeeze between your bodies to circle your clit. “Bill!” You couldn’t hold back your desperate moans for too long with how good Bill felt inside of you. You hooked your legs around him, keeping him close and deep inside of you. 

“Let me hear you.” He encouraged you. “You take me so well.” 

You whimpered against his shoulder, shutting your eyes tight, focusing your senses on the way you felt. “Almost...” You panted. 

“Yes,” He grunted. “Fuck, y/n, cum for me.” With his permission, you found your release. You legs fell, shaking on his sides as you tried to ride out your orgasm. He pulled his hand away to hold your cheek. He watched your face in fondness as you came undone. “God, you’re beautiful.” He loved seeing you so vulnerable and open to him. You hooked your hand onto the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss while he continued thrusting into you, at a much less rhythmic pace. “Fuck, so close…” You leaned your head down to watch how Bill’s cock, soaked with your slick, slid inside of you. He slowed his last few thrusts, pushing his cock harder, stilling to keep his cum deep inside of you as felt the quivering of his moans through his chest. Guttural moans of your name and a series of yes-es fell from his captivating lips. He pulled out of you, getting himself dressed. “We should do that more often.” 

You stood up from the table, dressing appropriately as well. “I thought you’d like that.” You smirked. 

Bill pulled you close to him by the forearm. “I mean that was—“

“Yeah, I know.” You agreed, kissing him quickly and just as quickly pulling away. 

“You’re trouble.” He smiled down at you. 

You smiled back, “Yeah, I know that too.”


End file.
